Gym Sounds Better With You
by Sensei Are
Summary: Shikamaru Nara é um médico recém formado que vive por trabalho, café e cigarro. Bem, isso até seu melhor amigo insistir para que ele o acompanhe em uma aula experimental numa academia. Exercícios físicos fazem muito bem a saúde... E podem ter bem mais de um benefício!


**Notas iniciais e avisos:**

Olá, fãs do esporte! (Ursinho Campeão, é tu?!)

Naruto e seus amigos esportistas não me pertencem, mas eu vou pegá-los emprestado apenas pra por em prática uma antiga ideia que eu tinha prometido! Essa fanfic é um de presente de aniversário para a xará mais linda da face da terra: Tifa Lockhart Valentine!

As músicas citadas também não me pertencem, mas serão link'adas nas notas iniciais do capítulo!

Adivinha quem voltou hoje com mais uma ideiazinha de presente?! Ahaaam, eu, sempre... Não consigo controlar meus dedos (não quando eu posso, heheheh)!

Bem, sem muitas delongas nesse início de fic, vamos pra playlist e nos encontramos mais adiante:

watch?v=wZRbhOddB5Y

watch?v=Zcb1ZN7Jo_4

Boa leitura, esportistas!

 **Gym Sounds Better With You**

\- Cara... Isso vai ser problemático...

O rapaz moreno de rabo de cavalo e feição cansada olhava para o pequeno prédio a sua frente com tanta repugnância que chegava a dar medo em quem passava por perto dele e seu companheiro gordo.

Mesmo achando a ideia de se matricular numa academia completamente ridícula, Shikamaru Nara sempre soube que não conseguia dizer não ao seu melhor amigo, ainda mais quando Chouji finalmente tomava alguma atitude para sua mudança de vida.

\- Oras, Shikamaru, não desanime agora! – disse o rapaz gordo, comendo uma barrinha de cereal com uma feição contente – Você vai ver como a nossa vida vai mudar agora!

\- Eu devia é ter te proibido de começar esse seu namoro com a Yamanaka, isso sim! – resmungou o Nara, enfiando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça de treino cinza – Você finalmente conquista a garota do jeito que você é, pra depois decidir que quer emagrecer pra ficar mais "fitness"...

\- Pra começo de conversa, a Ino não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu tomei essa decisão pensando em nós dois, meu caro. – respondeu Chouji, engolindo o último pedaço e jogando fora a embalagem em uma lixeira – Afinal de contas, você só pensa em trabalho, café e cigarro. Isso vai acabar te matando, cara! Ir pra academia pode ser uma boa válvula de escape!

\- Falou o cardiologista... – murmurou o outro, olhando-o de cara feia – Lembre-se que você passou raspando na prova prática do terceiro ano.

\- Ah, cara... Só dessa vez vai! – pediu o Akimichi, dando um tapinha leve nas costas do outro – Vamos pelo menos faz a aula experimental. Se você realmente não gostar, não precisa fazer a matricula comigo.

\- Bem, o que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando, não é mesmo, seu problemático? Vamos logo entrar nessa bosta...

Chouji Akimichi sabia que seu melhor amigo nunca fora um cara apto para fazer exercícios. Os dois cabulavam as aulas de educação física desde o ensino fundamental, apenas para ficar olhando o céu e comendo salgadinhos no terraço do colégio.

Os hábitos foram mudando um pouco quando os dois conseguiram passar para a faculdade de medicina, muito embora os dois se esquivassem das aulas mais pesadas com seu famoso "jeitinho observador". Mas mesmo com toda a correria que a vida na área da saúde podia oferecer, Shikamaru Nara continuava sendo um exímio preguiçoso, e ele, um adorador de todos os tipos de salgadinho.

No entanto, a coisa realmente mudou de figura quando Chouji começou a se interessar por Ino Yamanaka, uma estudante de enfermagem que dividia a mesa do refeitório da faculdade com eles. A loura exibia um corpo atlético muito atraente e seus hábitos saudáveis faziam inveja até ao mais sarado dos atletas. Foi uma surpresa e tanto quando os dois assumiram seu relacionamento publicamente no último ano de faculdade dela, já que o corpo de Chouji poderia ser completamente fora dos padrões da sociedade.

Desde então, o Akimichi tinha começado ao mudar em poucas coisas: reeducando-se na alimentação do dia a dia, parando de consumir doces e até mesmo parando de fumar com o amigo. E assim, como sua mais última atitude, ele convenceu o Nara a fazer sua matrícula com ele numa academia indicada pela própria Yamanaka.

Mesmo com a cara de injuriado de Shikamaru, os dois entraram no prédio envidraçado, sendo logo inundados pela música eletrônica e pelo ar quente. Um princípio de dor de cabeça se formou para o jovem médico logo quando eles chegam até o balcão de atendimento, logo sendo atendidos por uma jovenzinha de cabelos castanhos que fazia bolas com seu chiclete.

\- Hey, olá e sejam bem vindos! – disse a garota, explodindo sua bola cor de rosa e estendendo sua mão aos dois – Meu nome é Hanabi. Vocês vieram para a aula experimental para os novos alunos?

\- Isso mesmo! Meu nome é Chouji e esse aqui é o Shikamaru. – respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo – É a nossa primeira vez e o meu amigo aqui não está 100% confiante em começar a praticar algo.

\- Ah, relaxem! Basta força de vontade pra começar algo e se vocês estão aqui é por que já tem isso! – respondeu a menor, entregando uma prancheta para cada um – Bem, pra começarmos, preencham essa ficha pra mim e depois eu vou mostrar a academia pra vocês!

\- Vocês tem alguma máquina de café? – perguntou Shikamaru, olhando a ficha com desinteresse.

\- Bem, na verdade nós temos uma lanchonete nos fundos do prédio. – respondeu Hanabi, apontando para o outro lado do salão.

\- É o que me importa... – respondeu ele, com mau-humor.

Assim que preencheram suas fichas de cadastramento os dois foram levados por um tour pela academia. Shikamaru ficou tentado em correr até a lanchonete para comprar um expresso e um maço de cigarros, mas bastou um olhar feio de Chouji para que o moreno soubesse que teria seu dia transformado num inferno se fugisse nem que fosse por um instante.

Se alguém procurasse o significado de "gigante" no dicionário deveriam encontrar uma foto da bendita academia. Além de possuir uma piscina poliesportiva no subsolo e os mais variados equipamentos para treino no térreo, o prédio de três andares ainda contava com dois tatames para artes marciais, um ringue de boxe e um salão de dança e pole dancing no último andar. Eles também descobriram que a academia pertencia à família de Hanabi e que todos os familiares que trabalhavam ali eram ex-atletas ou esportistas graduados e bem conceituados pelo meio acadêmico.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao terceiro andar, Shikamaru se sentindo mortalmente entediado enquanto Chouji só faltava voar de tanta animação. Bem, opção para se exercitar não faltava para os dois, o que faltava era o ânimo, o estímulo certo.

\- Bem, hoje vocês vão começar com exercícios aeróbicos leves. Não é nada muito complicado, apenas pra deixa-los familiarizados com o ritmo de treino. – disse Hanabi, abrindo a porta do salão de dança para eles – Ah, e não se sintam envergonhados com o resto da turma! A maioria aqui também é iniciante! – então, ela se virou e se aproximou de uma das moças na sala – Venham, quero apresentar a instrutora da turma...

Antes mesmo de ser chamada, a moça de cabelo negro-azulado preso num coque voltou-se para eles exibindo um sorriso afetuoso. Vestida com uma calça de moletom dobrada até os joelhos e um top preto, a moça de olhos perolados exibia um corpo perfeitamente moldado, muito embora ela não fosse magérrima como sua irmã mais nova.

Suas curvas eram fartas e totalmente proporcionais ao seu tamanho, coisa que agradou muito Shikamaru, e o fez divagar por seus pensamentos, comparando-a com o vento que desloca as nuvens pelo céu azul. Por um instante, a bela instrutora pareceu tão atraente... Franzindo o cenho, ele mal teve tempo de recriminar-se pelos pensamentos traiçoeiros antes que ela se aproximasse deles.

\- Chouji-kun! Que bom que você pode vir! – exclamou ela, aproximando-se e abraçando o rapaz – Aposto que Ino vai ficar orgulhosa quando souber da sua decisão!

\- Obrigado, Hina-chan! – respondeu o Akimichi, piscando e sorrindo – Mas não conte nada a ela ainda. Quero fazer uma surpresa!

\- Pode contar comigo! – disse a morena, virando-se agora para o outro – E vejo que trouxe um amigo! Assim as coisas vão ficar mais divertidas!

\- Sim, esse é meu parceiro de longa data, Shikamaru. – respondeu Chouji, virando-se da morena para o amigo – Hinata é uma das melhores amigas da Ino e é formada em educação física. Agora ela está fazendo fisioterapia na universidade também.

\- É um prazer, Shikamaru-san! – disse Hinata, estendendo a mão para ele com um sorriso – É bom ver que a amizade dos dois é tão forte!

\- Ah, claro... – respondeu o Nara, com um sorrisinho debochado – Faço tudo isso por livre e espontânea pressão...

Hinata e Hanabi deram um risinho contido quando viram o olhar mortal que Chouji deu ao amigo preguiçoso. Minutos depois, Hinata foi até o aparelho de som e trocou de música, começando a instruir a turma com o posicionamento da sala.

Para a eterna vergonha de Shikamaru, ele e Chouji tiveram de tomar a frente da sala, cada um de um dos lados de Hinata. A sala era revestida de espelhos, captando todos os ângulos de cada um deles. Uma mísera falha e todos seriam capazes de ver. Dessa vez foi o Nara quem lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo rechonchudo.

\- Bem, todos preparados? – perguntou Hinata, ouvindo o aval da turma – Muito bem, vamos lá! Sigam meus passos e façam tudo com calma, pessoal! Começando com a 'prancha'!

Todos da turma deitaram no chão e se apoiaram em pés e mãos, formando uma 'prancha' com o próprio corpo. _"Bem, isso não parece tão difícil."_ , pensou o rapaz, olhando ao redor e vendo os outros alunos, _"E se uma senhora de sessenta anos consegue, eu também consigo!"_. Conforme a música ia se desenrolando, Hinata começava a mudar os exercícios, incluindo flexões e resistência aos movimentos.

Não se passaram nem trinta segundos para que o moreno de rabo de cavalo começasse a sentir o pulmão comprimido com a falta de ar. _"Maldito seja, Chouji!"_ , pensou o jovem, agora mudando de posição como o resto da turma e começando a fazer abdominais, _"Eu podia estar na minha casa, fumando e tomando meu mocha... Mas não!"_.

Olhando para o lado, ele podia ver que Hinata fazia tudo com um sorriso no rosto, bradando seus comandos com alegria. E do outro lado, mesmo com muita dificuldade, Chouji também não parecia querer desistir e seguia tudo sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

Seus membros pesavam toneladas, o ar era como fogo em combustão em seus pulmões e ele pensava que todo o líquido do corpo verteria com o próximo movimento. _"Ah, cara! Isso é problemático demais pra mim!"_ , pensou ele, tentando respirar fundo no curto intervalo dado no meio da música, _"Não dá..."_. Porém, quando menos esperou, o Nara sentiu as mãos delicadas de Hinata segurarem seu quadril, apoiando-o para formar novamente a 'prancha'.

\- Vamos lá, Shikamaru-san! – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto se equilibrava e dava apoio para ele – Só mais um pouco e você consegue! Você está indo muito bem!

Ele não precisava olhar para ela pra saber que sorria de modo estimulante, incentivando-o a continuar com perseverança. Bem, ele seria um maricas se desistisse logo no primeiro treino por conta de uns cigarros a mais que tinha fumado em toda a sua vida, não é? Se a velhinha ainda estava no pique, ele tinha o dever de continuar também!

Respirando o mais fundo que conseguiu, Shikamaru retomou o treino, fazendo as flexões com o resto do grupo. Hinata ficou ao seu lado por um momento, antes de se voltar para Chouji e incentivá-lo também, ainda bradando seus comandos para a turma.

Quando a música finalmente terminou, o Nara deixou-se amolecer contra o chão gelado, sentindo o corpo completamente dolorido. _"Isso vai se tornar problemático amanhã..."_ , pensou ele, arfante. Virando o rosto, ele viu que seu amigo não estava em melhores condições e suava em bicas. No entanto, um sorriso de satisfação tomou conta do Akimichi ao perceber que os dois haviam conseguido, e ele fez um sinal de vitória para o outro, ganhando outro de volta.

\- Está vivo ainda, garoto fitness? – perguntou Shikamaru, assim que conseguiu folego para falar.

\- Acho que vou precisar de um guindaste pra me levantar... – respondeu Chouji, completamente exausto – Mas estou vivo.

\- Vamos meninos! Vamos ajuda-los a se levantar! – disse Hinata, instruindo dois outros alunos mais fortes para ajudar o Akimichi.

A morena firmou bem os pés no chão e estendeu a mão para o Nara, brindando-o mais uma vez com seu sorriso leve como a brisa. Shikamaru suspirou sonhador, imaginando como seriam os cabelos dela soltos e ondulantes com o vento, antes tomar impulso e aceitar a mão dela.

O que ele não esperava é que seu corpo o traísse por conta do desgaste físico, fazendo com que ele se desiquilibrasse por cima dela e os dois se abraçassem para evitar uma queda bem espalhafatosa. Com efeito, o rosto dele ficou a centímetros do dela, seus olhos castanhos chocando-se contra os lilás perolados dela.

\- Acho que tem um pedaço do céu nos teus olhos... – sussurrou ele, completamente alheio aos outros.

\- O-o-o... Obri-brigada, Shika-kun... – murmurou ela, mudando a posição deles para leva-lo até uma cadeira – Vamos, descanse e beba um pouco de água.

E como se fosse um sonho adolescente, ele viu Hinata corar como uma menininha antes de desviar os olhos esboçar um sorriso tímido. Sentado ao seu lado, Chouji exibia um sorriso malicioso e começava a digitar alguma coisa no celular. Poucos minutos depois, Hanabi voltou para a sala, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com vários copinhos de água gelada.

\- E ai, rapazes? – perguntou a jovenzinha, estourando outra bola de chiclete – Sentindo-se mais confiantes pra fechar de vez essa matrícula?

Os dois amigos se encararam em silêncio por alguns instantes. No entanto, quando Shikamaru desviou seu olhar e perdeu-se novamente no sorriso leve de Hinata, a resposta veio mais fácil do que imaginava.

\- É... Acho que não vai ser tão problemático quanto eu pensava...

 **~ Fim ~**

 **Notas finais:**

E aí, jovens atletas? Queimaram alguma caloria lendo a fic (Ahãm, Claudia, senta lá)? Ah, antes de mais nada, eu tenho que contar que eu me baseei nesse vídeo pra descrição dos exercícios:

watch?v=u2EGLIyDkXE

E, pelos deuses, como isso parece puxado! Huhauahuahauhauahu! E antes que me perguntem: sim, eu usei uma velhinha da minha academia (quando eu fazia) como exemplo! Maaannn, pensa numa senhorinha de cabelos brancos e com a aparência de delicada puxando ferro! Pois é...Bem, agora vamos ao mais importante de tudo: minha xará! Meu amor, eu demorei mais postei! Como prometi, aqui está nosso médico x personal, muito embora a ideia tenha ficado bem diferente do que eu tinha pensado no início. De qualquer modo, eu espero que tenha gostado e que me perdoe por qualquer erro que tenha, afinal de contas, eu não podia mandar minha beta aniversariante ver o próprio presente, não é?Eu acho que não preciso lembrá-la do quanto eu a amo e do quando a sua existência no mundo é importante pra mim. Você é a melhor beta, a melhor confidente, mais engraçada das companhias do celular, minha metadinha de tão tão distante de lost... Não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim e, mesmo longe, espero que esse singelo presente mostre que eu tenho você sempre em mente. Te amo, muito de montão!Enfim, é isso... Beijundas, tanajuras!


End file.
